1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to material handling conveyors and, more particularly, to a construction for providing scalper blades located in engagement against a conveyor belt for cleaning debris from the conveyor belt.
2. Description of Related Technology
Transportation of a materials, such as materials in a mining operation, is often accomplished through use of a conveyor belt system. In use, material is loaded on the conveyor belt at a loading location and the conveyor belt carries the material to another location where the material is unloaded. During this process, some of the material may adhere to or otherwise accumulate on the surface of the conveyor belt, resulting in the material being carried back to the loading location. In being carried back, the material may drop off the conveyor, resulting in an undesirable accumulation of debris beneath the conveyor, or may remain adhered to the conveyor, potentially interfering with the continued operation of the conveyor. Accordingly, scalper blades are often located at the discharge end of the conveyor in order to scrape debris from the belt as the belt passes down to the return run of the conveyor.
Typically, the blades are formed of a polymer material, such as urethane or polyurethane, and therefor provide a degree of resiliency for permitting irregularities in the belt, such as splices, to pass while also engaging and removing debris. A mounting structure may be provided for the blades where the mounting structure is movably supported to bias the blades against the belt, and to reposition the blade edges as the blades wear down in order to maintain the blades in contact with the belt. In addition, the blades may be replaced when the blades have worn to the end of their useful life. Generally, the conveyor system must be taken out of operation for a period of time in order to perform servicing operations including adjustment and replacement of the blades. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a scalper blade system in which the system adjustments are readily performed, and which provides for efficient replacement of the blades, while minimizing downtime to the conveyor system.